The Life of an Avenger
by East89
Summary: A boy arrives at Konoha with a dark past. He wants to be trained in the way of the shinobis to avenge his village.
1. chapter 1

The Life of an Avenger

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto character, jutsu or other stuff, besides who would buy my fanfic? The only things I own is my characters and the jutsus I come up with ok.

AN: Ok this story is mainly going to be about my new character that is named ... you will see. In my Naruto fic Chouji doesn't exist and my character takes his place. Well this is actually my first seriously fanfic but you guys should notice it. Oh and I'm going to make a whole new way to use chakra for my character since he has unique abilities like Sasuke sharingan or Narutos way to use ninetails chakra. I don't know all of the Japanese named jutsus so I will skip that nonsense and my Author notes will be before and after every chapter if I have to say something important to say. Remember review or be struck by my wrath.

_hehe_ thoughts

--------------------- It means after a while or time but the same PoV.

Chapter 1: A past pain

Flames was everywhere in the little village. Nobody knew what had happened; twenty minutes ago everything was normal. But now the peaceful village at the outskirts in the unknown region was on fire. Many of the pacifist farmers and wandering merchants tried to run for their life while trying to save what was left by the hungry flames.

Amidst the chaos a young woman ran with her young boy at the tender age of four. She tried to find her husband and the father of the child but so far she found nothing but people who were screaming in agony. But as she and her child wandered near the centre of the village she saw it was emptier than the other place, the question was why. This was naturally the way out of the small town but she soon found out the answer.

Boys Pov

As my mother ran with me I saw more death than I ever imagined could happen in the same place. As death engulfed the most people we encountered I thought maybe my dad is not alive anymore, maybe he has met the same fate as the others. The boy shakes of the thought almost immediately. No my father is a live, he is after all the strongest leader in the town, he couldn't die this easily.

My mother started to run faster when we came near the towncentre and I was curious why she had to move this fast and my question was answered when the smoke subsided. In the middle of the very centre stood a very tall man with long black hair and an almost too pale complexion to his skin. He had a very frighteningly stance and as he stood there I wondered:

"_why does this man remind me of a snake?" _

In front of him stood twenty of the most feared men in my village and leading them was my father. He was standing firmly on his place while mumbling something almost like a spell. The snake like man said very threateningly:

"I wouldn't do that, I could kill you all without any effort." He said it so fast it sounded like he spat out the words.

This guy is definitely a shinobi I thought and a strong one also to be able to threaten my father so casually.

Many of the other men started also to rhyme mumbling words. The ninja drew out a big sword from his mouth and used the moment of weakness when they had to concentrate. He lashed out at them and killed many of my father's followers in a quick series of stabs. After about ten minutes my father was the only one standing and now he had stopped mumbling the words and he screamed out "Banishment" but in the same time the Shinobi had already put away his sword and he made a series hand seals

_"That must be jutsu, it is like magic but with hands instead of words my father had told me before."_

The ninja yelled out loud, summoning a big snake but then it suddenly disappeared. My father banishment had taken out the snake but not the man.

"You might as well give up right now and teach me your villages secrets before my wrath destroys your puny homes" The man said with a more threateningly ton.

"Never" My father said but he sounded definitely afraid.

I couldn't understand what was happening but my own father was afraid, the man that had fought of more demons and shinobis that I could count. My mother now started to try to motion me out of the place because it started to take a much more dangerous course.

The shinobi tried to cut down my father after a bit more dialogue but after that I couldn't see any more of it as my mother ran to the exit with me in her arms.

Father PoV

The shinobi had cut down many of my friends and now he is still here after the strongest spell, Banishment. As he thought more about it, the ninja in front of him became impatient.

"If you won't give in and teach me the skills of this village, I will have to kill you all" The ninja said.

I stood there trying to find a way to live to tell this tale and suddenly I remembered. The power of the Banishment was still left in my body but not in it is fullest potential. I started to say the first words of the spell and eyed the man in the same time. He ran at me in a fearsome pace. Just before I was going to say the last word of the incantation, his sword was about to cleave in to two pieces so I whipped out my staff. It was safely hidden under my cloak so the ninja became startled to se a great long cane with a red ruby on the top. I parried the attack with my cain and in the same moment as I said Banishment the shinobi yelled out the Counter jinx.

Who had taught him one of the strongest spells in the village, Counter jinx?

Oh what a way to end up the man was just banished away from the town never to be able to step on this soil but alas I wasn't as lucky since the counter jinx made the spell it hit double its power and hit the owner of the incantation. My body disappeared while my soul still lingered on the earth banned to walk this land for ever.

Mother Pov

As she ran with her child from the godforsaken village she felt almost guilty to leav her beloved husband to fight such a monster. The only thing that comforted her was that she rescued their child from death it self. She kept running but when se turned her head she felt something hit her. This was it, her husband had died and now the only thing she had left from her previous life was her son, the little heir to all the power of the village. He would have great potentials to be able to learn all of the secret arts and skills from the two greatest clans in the little infamous village.

"Hurry up Jin we cant afford to get killed when your father protected us with his life" I said and felt that it was too much to say too little child. At least he will think now of vengeance and probably kill the man who did this to us. While they were running she looked down to the child and saw the resemblance to his father the long blue hair and the yellow eyes that was a trademark for the clan.

"_I have to take care of that."_

We must hurry to the hidden spot or else that man will get us and... no I can't think about that I tried to tell my self but that was mistake of me to not look around in the surroundings.

Two huge snakes appeared from nowhere and were now trying to capture the couple. I was ready for this kind of situation so I yelled out the power I hade restored in my body

"Summoning"

out from both sides of me, around 25 wolves came and attacked the two vicious snakes. I appointed two of the wolfs to guard my son while I helped to slaughter the snakes.

But instead I was the one to be killed because under the battle most of the wolfs got injured rather easily and I myself got caught in the middle of the two snakes.

"Take Jin out of this place and to somewhere safe please hurry up, take him to Konoha" After I yelled out to the two wolves, the snakes had already taken me up in their mouth and swallowed me

Boys PoV

"Noooo mother" I yelled and started to cry as one of the wolves took me on his back and started to run as fast as the wind. One of my wolves staid behind and tried to help the others. After a while running I heard loud howling the wolves had surely died and the one who was protecting me vanished. I landed hard on the ground but still I wouldn't give up.

My mother and fathers last wish was for me to survive but where should I go Something inside me told me I already knew the place, Konoha

---------

In some strange way as I was thinking about Konoha I felt my body being drained of my power. In the next moment my whole body seemed feather light and I was in a different place. My eyes got caught up by the beautiful village below surrounded by thick forest; it looked almost like a... hidden village. But as I felt being still drained of all my power my body which was just four years old couldn't take the pressure. My last vision I saw was first the guard running to me and then the beautiful family picture consisting of me and my parents but that was probably my brain playing with me.

Jins PoV

Suddenly I woke up from the terrible nightmare. The room I was in was pitch black and my clothing was all drenched by my sweet. I fumbled a little in the dark and founded the switch light. I took a good look of my self in the mirror. Now my brown hair was held back to place with my bandana and the blue eyes, they shone back at me in the dark and I had still not got accustomed to them.

My thoughts pondered back to my nightmare or flashback as it rather was. One day I would get my revenge to kill that shinobi who ruined my whole life. But for now I needed to be stronger and the way was to become a shinobi my self.

"_Fire against fire uh." _I thought and went to my balcony. The ever so peaceful hidden village of leaf lay to my view and I felt a pang of jealousy to it.

_"If just my village could have had it that night."_

I took a glance of the clock and noticed it was 9 pm and I became startled.

"_Oh shit I'm late again, oh god Asuma is going to kill me."_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
------------- ------------------

Oh shit, really I'm more than two hours late, damn I have almost the same reputation as Hatake Kakashi 

After running a while I came finally up to the training grounds and as I expected nobody was there. They had left some tracks after them and I followed it easily back to Konohas main streets. There they stood, Shikamaru, Asuma and the beautiful Ino-chan.

My heart always pounded faster when I was near her, the reason for it was beyond me. Shikamaru was one of my best friends since the academy, so I respected both of my team mates greatly. The only one I didn't respect much was Asuma as he didn't show me why he should have it.

"Ah so you finally show up, lazy bum" said Ino.

"Hey, I'm not the lazy bum in the team that title is held by Shikamaru" I said with a hint of humour.

Asuma and Shikamaru listened for a while as we argued but then I gave up and Shikamaru said

"How troublesome women can be..."

Ino punched him hard on the head before he almost was about to say something more and I chuckled.

After that Asuma told us what we where going to do this day.

Ah, this was a normal day for team 10 and I enjoyed these days but soon I knew in my guts that I would fight my parent's killer. If he was still alive.

End of Pov

Authors notes: Oh well this was my first chapter and I think it was pretty lousy but hey you guys got some information on the new character.. well you got his whole story for crying out loud. Pretty good for one chapter. My new character will have a mixed personality a little from Sasuke and a little from Naruto so this will be fun he he. Well this story is going to take place between just when every team was passed as genins and after Orochimarus attack. So I will follow the Anime episodes and change some stuff to my own licking so no hard feelings ok guys and girls :).

"For a great future you need a even more hard past"

Ah a quotation from me your beloved author (some people are saying right now yeah right beloved what the hell is he talking about) But now enough of the chitchat review already you morons (don't mean it) and good luck with your life's (those who have any) goodbye :).

PS: Remember Reviews plz.


	2. The Weapon and the mission

Chapter 2: The weapon and The mission

AN: Well now we are on chapter two oh and thanks for all the reviews you lazy bums. But let's continue now in this chapter you guys will see how Jin is aka his personality and way of the ninja. You will see how skilled he is and what makes him different from the others.

thoughts

dreams, flashbacks

------------- after some time (same pov) if I don't write another pov

Jins pov

Asuma led the way to our usual training grounds this morning. We were thrilled and when I mean us I mean Ino and me since Shikamaru doesn't care bout anything, usually. When we all became genins our team was dubbed the weakest of all the rookie genin teams and we wanted to show otherwise. Asuma promised to teach all of them some new techniques but first we would have to go through the basics first. The walk to training grounds took 15 minutes and as we finally arrived we saw something unexpected.

On the floor laid almost all the known shinobi weapons, from kunai, katanas, short swords and shurikens you name it.

" You guys will need some good weapons" Asuma said with a grin " We are going for a B mission"

I yelled out happily because I needed all the experience in the meanwhile Ino looked a little unsure what to say. Shikamaru didn't care that much he just said in his old fashion way "How troublesome".

"Asuma-sensei are you sure that we are ready for a B class mission" Ino said and looked directly at Asuma.

"Well after all of yours and Jins complaints I thought an easy B class would let me get some rest for my poor ears".

I looked a while at Ino and was really disturbed to hear that come from her.

" Ino-Chan come on now this will be fun and after we come back people will acknowledge our team for its strength" I said

" Yeah maybe your right" Ino said "No you are right, hell yeah we will accomplish this mission"

Shikamaru didn't even listen to the conversation but instead he pondered through the weapons. He saw nothing special so he stocked up on shurikens and kunais.

Ino really looked a little while at Shikamaru and said"Baka "

But she soon started also to look through the weapons. She found a good short sword but nothing more so she stocked up on shurikens and kunais.

I myself looked for the same weapons Asuma had and found a pair and while I stocked up on kunais and shurikens I saw something interesting on one of the piles of weapons.

It looked like a chain but in the same time more than just an average chain.

It was attached to a heavily metalled gauntlet. It looked really cool but was it useful? I felt myself strangely drawn to it but in my mind I was thinking.

Can I really use that chain or even lift that gauntlet, forget it Jin old boy you're not that strong

Asuma saw my attention to the chain and found it curious. The weapon was founded very far off in the outskirts of the unknown regions. The chain was named Magi (because it was written in the gauntlet) and was truly a magnificent weapon but still it was founded in an abandon city. Nobody could use it not even the Third.

"I would like to say to you that that weapon has never been mastered by any one from this village "

I looked up to see Asuma looking interestedly in my newfound weapon. So this made me more drawn to the weapon and I put away Asuma kunai looking weapon back in one of the piles.

"Just because you said that Asuma I am going to master this weapon and you are going to bee wrong "

This made Asuma smile even more and you could hear some noises from the two other genins.

" 20 bucks that he will never master the weapon fully" said Ino

" Bah I will give you 80 bucks if he even can lift that thing" said Shikamaru

" Hey you !?ers what the ?!! are you betting on, my failure" I said " Dam no wonder we are the weakest"

------------------------------------------------

Asumas Pov

Well well know that they have chosen their weapons we will begin with some chakra control lessons

I looked up to see my three students using their weapons or rather two of them one couldn't lift the weapon.

"Oy everybody listen up we will begin with... Jin put away that dam weapon for a moment" I said and looked at Jin.

The boy refused to even let go of the chain. But he got some death glares from Ino and that was enough for him to let go of it and try to run for his life.

" Ok as I said we will do some chakra controlling lessons, this is naturally a basic you-have-to-know-to-be-a-ninja thing" I said

"Now you all will first walk on the trees and then if we have time on water"

Before I even had said the whole sentence Jin had already started to climb the trees. The two others started soon afterwards. I was detecting a chakra from the two other genins but Jin had nothing radiating from him. It was like he was trying to conceal his appearance and if so he tried Jin what truly a master of hiding.

After a couple of minutes had past I saw that Jin had already climbed up the whole tree. He started to go down the tree and when I say go down I mean go down. He wasn't running and he soon stopped standing still on the tree with no problems at all.

Truly a amazing kid, he doesn't even use the correct amount of chakra I wonder why they did call him weak in the academy

" Come here Jin now you will learn how the walk on water and that is more difficult"

I mentally grinned at myself, if he learned this as fast as the tree climbing I will teach him a really good jutsu.

Jins Pov

Well this wasn't as difficult as Asuma thought I chuckled inwardly but remained focused on the new objective.

I tried to draw out some chakra from myself to my feet's and I molded it perfectly so that I could walk on water.

I need a little more chakra than the amount I used in the previous exercise and after a while of thinking I took my first step on the water and it went perfectly. I was walking on water, what would be next air?

I looked up on Asuma and waiting patiently for him to say something. I saw that he noticed it and said

"Why don't you run a little and jump or even better do some body slams"

I did what he asked and was still walking or rather after the body slam lying on water.

Asumas Pov

My god this boy is really gifted but why am I not sensing chakra from him

I said to the other to train some more while I talked to Jin. We walked away thirty metres from the two others and started to have a conversation.

"Jin, you have an excellent chakra controlling and..." I said before being interrupted.

"Please Asuma teach me some new jutsu please" Jin begged.

"I will teach you some new chakra in the morning but now I will have to help the others" I said, "Oh and remember we are going in les than a week be prepared for the mission"

I saw the boy being a bit disappointed but he soon shaked it of and started to ran in the direction to Konoha centre.

What a strange child he never showed his potenials before today, I hope he will be a great asset to Konoha.

Jins Pov

Finally something he was good at. In all of his days in the academy he was always the last even after the guy with the blond hair. Some people wanted to call him dobe like the other boy but what he lacked in jutsu was balanced by what he was great in chakra control and taijutsu.

I was the second best in chakra controlling in my year after that girl, Sakura and evenly good in taijutsu as Sasuke

I remembered that day when Sasuke and I trained together in the academy and the rule was no jutsus just taijutsu. He used fairly complexed and strategies moves while I fighted with more defends as he was the offensive guy during the battle. It all ended with me giving him a straight punch at the jaw and him trying to use a fire jutsu. He couldn't end it before Iruka- sensei interrupted and stopped him.

I won that match because of Sasuke forgetting the rule. I was classed the best in taijutsu and second in chakra controlling that was the main reasons why I could graduate since I couldn't use henge and kawarimi. Heck I couldn't use any jutsu how simple it was.

One the way home those thoughts occupied my mind and more to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

The next morning I woke up in the same room I had lived in for seven years now seemed more dull than ever.

I have to grow strong and soon damn it

With this pace I'm never going to avenge my parents hell he will be dead before I even have grown strong enough to be even able fight to him

I pulled out some of my daily clothes and when I was fully clothed I went to the mirror. As I looked I tried to find the resemblance I held to my father as my mother had said several times in the past. The only problem was that I couldn't remember how he looked like, the only one I remembered was my mother with her green hair and light blue eyes.

I took another look and saw my dark green shirt with the dark green pants and blue bandana at my forehead. My leaf protector headband was on my waist and the only reason for this was that the blue bandana was one of the clothes I had arrived in Konoha.

I took with me all of my weapons including the magi. I wandered in to the forest of death and started to train myself.

I wired traps full with deadly spears popping out from the ground or kunais flying around. So the first five hours I trained myself in speed and agility and the next five hours my skills in weapons. I first throwed some of my shurikens and then I trained with the Magi.

It was even hard to lift the gauntlet. After about two second his arm couldn't take the straint. I tried again but this time I poured chakra in my right arm. As soon as I tried to lift the weapon oddly enough it wasn't heavy. I swung around my arm with the Magis chain hitting some trees. Directly you could see heavily marks on them.

Wow and I just lazily swung around my arm, what a killer weapon I smirked at the thought of such a powerful weapon at my disposable.

But in the same time the weapon felt more and more heavy and finally I had to drop it.

What happened? It felt so light for just a moment ago, but then I was concentrating I thought, Yeah I need to bee more focused and maybe adding more chakra in my arm will help.

So I continued for the rest of the day, training my butt of. The result got better and better each day and soon I could use the Magi in two hours without any problems.

My next concern was to learn how to use those chains and that was no easy task.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

I was sweating heavily after another of my "normal" trainings. So since it was already dark I went home to shower and eat some dinner. Already six days had gone since I began to train, the next day I would see the fruit of all my training in the mission maybe I would have to fight other ninjas and this time for real.

End of Pov

AN: Well you guys finally this chapter was done now I want more reviews god damed you lazy bums. In the next chapter it will be most consist of the b rank mission and maybe an explanation why Jin can't use chakra. Well if you guys want to now how strong he is think about a Sasuke without jutsu but with the stamina of Naruto. Well see ya in the next chapter.

Ps: don't forget the review the more reviews I get the faster I will update hehehe.


	3. The mission starts

The Life of an Avenger

Chapter 3: The mission starts

An: Well now chapter 3 starts and the mission as well, well cant say much more read to find out: D. Oh and please review.

_K _Thoughts

--------- a while later

Chapter 3: The mission starts

Jin woke up in the morning and tensed up; his alarm clock didn't wake him up. He picked up the clock and smiled triumphantly he had awoken three minutes before his designated time

"_Ah finally something good happened, if I had come late like before Asuma would definitely do something horrible"_

I shuddered for a bit but then the clock started to yell now, did three minutes really pass that fast?

"_Hahaha must be that stuff Ino talked about, guys being the freakiest in the morning, awake and staring aimlessly and thinking about god knows what; well she was right I always did that hahaa"_

After the shower and the other morning affairs I always do I was ready to head out. I checked one last time see if everything was there, the pouch with weapons and my Magi and then I headed out. It was still early in the morning but Konoha being a major ninja city the streets was already bustling albeit not as much as it would be in a few hours to come.

I took a shortcut through the roofs just to be able to skip the people down below but I headed down to street level when I had passed the busiest part of the city. Going a few paces instead of running I realized this mission might not be over and done with as fast as I had believed, well truth be told I was still happy about the its rank, B but everything else I had forgotten about it.

We were supposed to go to an abandoned town supposedly the same where they had found Magi but Asuma wasn't sure about that. There we were supposed to find out if someone was occupying it since our spies in neighboring towns had seen activities going around the major roads coming from and to the abandoned city. If there was someone there we were had to look at what they were doing and report back to Hokage-sama. I didn't understand why the mission was ranked B since it was a simple recon and maybe infiltration but I just had to trust my superiors' wise decisions.

While being in my thoughts I passed team 7 and saw how the three of them was waiting for their sensei and I really felt sorry for Sasuke-san since Sakura clung on him and Naruto was on the other side letting him know that he would never lose. As soon as he saw me he stood up and walked up to me

"Jin where are you going"

Though I was startled he talked to me I think it was merely an opportunity to be away from those two.

"I'm going to my team"

He looked bored but tried to keep up a false curiosity since Sakura was now joining us

She said "So did you guys get any good missions"

I replied "Yes because of Ino and her complaining (I did some complaining to but hehe) we are going to do a B-rank mission"

Both Sasukes and Sakuras eyes bulged out a bit and out from nowhere the orange haired devil came out and said "WHAAAT!!!! And we are just going around trying to find cats"

I smiled at them and said goodbye and hurried away from the three very angry ninjas.

The rest of the way went smoothly when I was there first of all at least that's what I thought until I stumbled on something lying in the grass.

"Hey look where you going"

I looked down and saw Shikamaru in his old fondly lying situation with a grass straw in his mouth and watching the cloud lazily.

"What are you doing out so early?"

He looked at my and motioned me to sit down, probably didn't want to strain his neck by looking at me from the angle I stood _Lazy bastard_.

"My mom threw me out saying I need to be there in good time…. Oh women are so.. trouble.."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD"

We both looked at the direction of the voice and saw Ino coming out angry and determined to kick Shikamarus ass, as usual if I might add. Before the killing could start our sensei came out in a burst of smoke.

"Yo everybody"

"Sensei" Shikamaru and Ino replied and I just nodded at him.

"Well let's get going now this mission might take a few weeks and I don't have that much of my favorite cigarettes with me"

Ino frowned "Sensei YOU do know that cigarettes aren't good for you"

He looked at her with a grin "Nonsense"

"Tsunade-sama herself has written a book about it during her days here"

Asuma didn't looked amused anymore and said "Enough of this nonsense lets get going already"

I snickered at Asumas half muttering excuses about everyone doing it.

Shikamarus POV

"_Well the long journey through all the country is going to be tough and how the hell did Hokage-sama figure out that we newly ranked genins could handle this when it was customary for chunnins to do recon and infiltration. Besides if any genin team should do this it was better to chose Hinata, Kiba and Shino since they were ideal for this considering all their family abilities, our team is better for capturing an enemy. Maybe it would turn out like that"_

While I was jumping from one branch to the other and thinking about the problem that bothered me I heard how Jin was trying to charm Ino….. with no luck at all, poor guy. If there is one thing I have learned from my life experiences is that being love struck is hell especially if it is to a girl like Ino that almost is as bad as my mom, the horror.

Asuma sensei lifted up his hand and pointed down to us and he jumped down in a clearing and we all did the same.

"I want all of you to know that we are supposed to pretend to be normal travelers all the way to the abandoned town" Asuma said to us

Ino just mumbled at how irritating that would be while Jin looked at me and understood what I was thinking about this new order

"_Why the hell should we need to do that when we are so close to Konoha and not even near the town, there's no way in hell someone would focus or even try to follow us since there was at least a dozen genin teams coming in and out of Konoha during the day"_

"Asuma why do we need to conceal our team when we are still within the borders" Jin asked

"I'm just following rules Jin and we are going to camp here for now, even though the sun is up I want to train your teamwork and your individual strength, I fear this mission might need more skill than you guys can muster" Asuma said with a mocking voice and that triggered Jin and Inos anger. Probably exactly the thing he wanted, now they would pour more energy in to it.

I yawned bored and tried to keep a positive face or Ino would most likely hit me just cause I looked lazy, women….. what can a man do except for trying to hide from them. Sigh.

Inos Pov

I huffed and rolled up my sleeping bag and looked around for the guys and saw Shikamaru already sleeping with his sleeping bag as a pillow.

"_Lazy bum he is going to catch a cold like that…. Hum what should I care"_

And then I saw Asuma keeping watch a few meters away but Jin was nowhere to be seen.

Eh he was probably still up and training with Magi, that guy never gives up uh even though we learned a bunch of jutsus today. Oh yeah right, he wasn't able to learn any of them…..

I was about to sleep again when I looked at Shikamaru again

"_I cant let the guy catch a cold, no matter how lazy he is, Shikamaru will always be my teammate" _I frowned inwardly and went to help him.

Jins Pov

"_Oh man this thing is so difficult to learn, how can I use these chains better?"_

Ever since I learned to keep Magi up from the ground and keep it "light" with my chakra the thing was much, much easier to handle but still, I needed to learn how to use the long wire looking chains better. Every time I fought they were just hanging from the gauntlet and as long as they were a good 2 meters each they did nothing but be in the way and I couldn't use chakra to make them move.

I tried to seep in a bit chakra in to the chains and look if it started to move but nothing happened, not even a vibration.

"_Maybe trying to make my chakra go in to it as the same way with the gauntlet is wrong, hmm maybe if I made my chakra entwine each other like a double helix form and let each chain ring be fitted perfectly with my chakra…… without fault without any of it pouring out like the gauntlet……. Maybe"_

And so I spent a couple of hours doing so and my labors bared fruit, the chains moved rapidly albeit not as fast as I would want to and not fast enough to be able to hurt any ninja ( if they weren't slower than any civilian I have seen). But still I could do it and now I had a weapon that could both defend me and attack at the same time especially since there were four chain rows so I could take on multiple enemies. I still needed a lot of training to even to be able to use it in a fight not to mention perfecting it.

"_Yes now I have a unique weapon and if used correctly I can surprise most of my foes and knock them out if I can make these damn chains move fast……. Hmm I feel tired I ought to rest now"_

And so I went to sleep, eager to try more moves the next night.

Asumas POV

Hmmm its very odd, I finally had time to read Jins profile from the academy and it really says that the poor guy cant learn any jutsu not even the easy ones. I wonder how the hell he could have graduated, I remember the time when I had the graduation, we needed to do at least one good jutsu and these student already get one easy one from the beginning Bunshin no Jutsu, man has the standard really gone down that low.

So how the hell did he graduate and then I got the word from hokage-sama that the boy was really talented in every other aspect but ninjutsu and that he made him graduate so that he could advance even further. It was really rare for hokage-sama to interfere and break rules, at least when it depends on the future of the village, if we have to many incapable ninjas we might be attacked but still he said to me to train him and act as if he was normal.

"_Maybe then the boy would learn some jutsus…. Like this was about a mental block, I don't think so but hey orders were orders"_

Yesterday I was trying to teach them some jutsus and Shikamaru and Ino got the basis and understood almost everything but Jin on the other hand had everything at least the theory straighten out but nothing. It was a very easy jutsu were you substitute your body with another materiel during a combat, I had originally thought they had learnt it in their school days but alas not everything is top-notch anymore and so Shikamaru and Ino got it by their second and third try while Jin could not complete although in his defense he is much faster than both Shikamaru and Ino so he could probably flee from an attack without the technique.

Jins PoV

At last we were near our goal after several of weeks of traveling we had (well Shikamaru and Ino) knew most of the basic jutsu and had started to try more of their family jutsu while I could effectively use Magi right now. Asuma found out about my nightly training sessions and scolded me severely since he said that if my teammates don't know my capabilities our teamwork would suffer so I told them about my new discoveries and progress with Magi. Shikamaru seemed for once interested at what I had told him instead for his lazy attention I usually got and Ino was just happy about me getting a unique way to fight… oh how I hate my chakra incapability's.

Well at least now we had a passable teamwork at least that's what Asuma said and Shikamaru refined our strategies a bit more. The village was just a day's travel ahead and we all had an eerie feeling that someone or something was keeping an eye on us. Asuma was always way behind us trying to startle the person stalking us but to no avail. We saw another village coming up and Asuma signaled us to in there and we understood that most ordinary travelers usually stop at most settlements just to be ably to sleep indoors instead of on the grass, jeez.

The village we stopped at was really rural looking and had what we could see only one Inn and a couple of stores and everything looked run downed. The people we saw loitering around the mud street were really pitiful looking some even looked terrified.

"Asuma-sensei, what has happened to this village" Ino spoke up shivering a bit

Shikamaru nodded "Yeah it looks like they have been at war or are refugees"

Asuma replied "Well that's our mission a lot of ninjas has said that in the past several years this place has become more and more ruined as if there is a force out there that what's it down in the ground. They even say that there used to be a hidden village north of here but that it was destroyed and that was the beginning of this regions lapse of fame."

I remarked "Well if it has been several years why are we coming just right now how slow is the hokage"

"Well it is a bit of the way and no client of ours had any mission for us out here so basically it was none of our business but the hokage seemed to have had an old friend living here so we are ordered unofficially to gather data and report back" Asuma answered and started to light a cigarette.

"_Hmm is that so well this doesn't hardly seem like a b-class mission and why do I have a nagging feeling that all of these places seem so familiar…… can this be the way home.. that hidden village could it be my village of the magical people"_

End of chapter

An: Well what do you guys think I know the first few chapters are boring nothing has happened no fights or anything but chapter 4 will contain a lot more fun stuff and a lot more info on Jin :D

PS: Review plz :D


End file.
